Charity Works
by chiy0
Summary: YES, it does. Charity really works. For Sendoh, that is. How? Read on. SenKosh. One-shot.


**Charity Works**

**Summary**: YES, it does. Charity really works. For Sendoh, that is. How? Read on.

**Disclaimer: **SD belongs to Dr.T! :D

**A/N**: My first SenKosh! This story was actually inspired by a story submitted to Candy Mag's (a Philippine magazine for girls) August (?) issue. I found it cute so I decided to make something out of it and here's a SenKosh fic! XD Thanks to the typhoon. We had no classes because of it, and because of that, this fic came into making. XD Woo-hoo. This is for SenKosh fans out there! P R&R!!

------------------------------------------------------

Welcome to Ryonan High School's gymnasium…

Practice for the team had started an hour ago. It was yet a normal day. As usual, they would be parted into two teams and battle against their own team mates.

Uozumi came running into the scene and did an awesome slam-dunk. Hikoichi stared in awe admiring his captain and fellow team mate while checking stuff in his humble little journal notebook. Then the ball was in Sendoh's group. A group mate of his stole the ball from Uozumi's group mate then passed it to Koshino. Koshino dribbled the ball and ran towards the ring. He did a jump shot but it failed because of Ikegami. Uozumi got the rebound but Koshino managed to steal the ball from him. A group mate of Uozumi tried blocking Koshino but he successfully passed the ball to Sendoh and Sendoh did a perfect lay-up.

The whistle of Coach Taoka blew, "Halt!"

The whole team stopped playing and turned to Coach Taoka with puzzled expressions.

"What could it be now?" Hikoichi thought.

Coach Taoka got a paper from his pocket then started, "Since Christmas is nearing, the 'Hearts and Smiles' foundation or H-A-S, a foundation for abandoned and abused children—-''

"More like an orphanage or something?" Sendoh butted in.

"Yes, Sendoh, like an orphanage but not exactly." He then continued, "Is having a charity program tomorrow. And because these kids loves our team so much: they're actually fans of ours." Taoka grinned and then winked. "We're gonna be their guests."

The team started mumbling stuff… Their different reactions towards the said announcement:

"What?!"

"Charity huh?"

"Isn't that eehw?"

"Why us?"

"Would that be fun?"

"I'd love that!"

"It's my passion!"

"No waaay!"

Koshino took a step forward then backed away again. He wanted to ask if they will entertain little kids but decided not to. Tsk, he seemed to have run out of batteries for his common sense.

Luckily, Coach Taoka seemed to have read his mind. "We're gonna entertain little children. Ha, Ha-Ha!"

Koshino plastered a ew-that's-so-gross expression on his beautiful face.

Hikoichi rose from his seat and held his pen up in the air. "Yes! That would be nice. Other than making lonely children happy, we're gonna see each other's talents other than playing basketball. Yo-checkuyaaaaa!"

Sendoh chuckled. "I agree though."

Uozumi agreed too with a big smile and Koshino, Ikegami, and some others just exchanged looks.

Coach Taoka started packing his papers. "Ok so that's it. Don't forget, tomorrow at H-A-S building at 3pm." He stared walking away but added something, "Goodluck on preparing for your numbers ok? Ha, Ha-ha."

"Stupid," Koshino sighed.

After cleaning up the gym, the Ryonan guys went home already. Some excited for tomorrow's activity, and some…

"It's really yucky." Koshino beamed.

Ikegami nodded and a team mate frowned.

…er, grossed-out? XD

------------------------------------------------------

Sendoh lay flat on his back thinking of what'll happen tomorrow and _as usual_, thinking of Koshy. He wonders if Koshy would dance or sing or act tomorrow. He would really look cute if he sings. He would also look cute if he dances or even acts. He's always cute. He smiled at the thought of it.

They have been bestfriends for a year or two already. Time passed and due to their vast closeness, he accidentally fell for his bestfriend. They are actually poles apart in the aspect of being patient. Sendoh's remarkably patient while Koshino loses his temper easily. But like the poles of a magnet, north was attracted to south.

------------------------------------------------------

On the other hand, Koshino was playing video games to forget that he would 'entertain' kiddos tomorrow. "Oh darn! Kill hiiiiiiim stupid character!!" But whatever he does, tomorrow is a day to devote to abandoned and abused children to make them happy. "I am NOOOOOOT going to that charity! NOT! NOT! NOT! NOT! NOT!" So it's settled then. He's not going? Aw.

------------------------------------------------------

Sendoh explored his own house finding a nice book to read to the children tomorrow. He thought some good storytelling by Ryonan's ace player would do them good. To his dismay, he only found magazines about basketball, some old stupid comics, dictionaries and other reference books, cooking books of his Kaasan(mom), and some ehm for adult magazines of his otousan(dad) that he did read once or was that twice?

"Moooom!" He called out. "Where are my old books? The ones with fairytales, children's stories, and etcetera."

Sendoh's mom poked her head out of the kitchen. "Donated it already. Duh."

"Oh well." Sendoh frowned and went upstairs. He decided to call his bestfriend to ask what he'll 'perform' tomorrow.

RING---

"Yes?" Koshino answered the phone before the first ring finished. Really quick.

"Hey Koshy!"

"Oh Akira it's you. Why?"

In the background was something that sounded like special sound effects that looks like it belongs to a video game. Upon hearing it Sendoh asked, "Are you playing?"

"Yeah."

"Already primed something for tomorrow?"

"No. I don't want to go there anyway."

Sendoh pretended to sound like a kid. "Aw! Koshy!!! Why won't you go?!"

"Because."

"Because? Because? Because?"

"Akira, stop being childish. Because—"

"Ok." Sendoh stopped sounding like a kid. "What now? Why?"

"It's yucky."

"You're so shallow! C'mon! Think about the kids you could make happy! Think about the faces you could make smile! Think about the—"

Koshino saved the game he's playing and turned the monitor off. He then slumped on the couch. "Yeah right. I don't like kids."

Sendoh was relieved Koshino already ceased playing as he is disturbed by the awfully loud, and ugly sounds. "You do? Oh yeah. Eh! Just this time, please go Koshy! Osh Kosh! Hiro-kun! Kosh! KoSHEESH! Hiroaki! Koshino!" Sendoh pleaded.

When at times like this, when Sendoh's /cutely/ begging him for something, he really can't turn refuse. "…" There was silence for a second or two. And he finally decided… "Ok. Yes. Sure. I'll go. BUT I won't prepare any number." He said roughly.

Sendoh's face brightened up. "That's ok! Thanks Kosh! Love You! Bye!"

"Yeah ok."

And both telephone lines were dead.

After putting the receiver down, Sendoh's eyes widened. "Did I just say 'love you' to him?!" he thought. He whacked himself with his pillow.

------------------------------------------------------

Koshino sat at the couch dumbfounded. "Did I hear that right? Was that 'love you'? Oh well. Yes he loves me, as a friend of course. No, it's BESTFRIEND." Then he smiled.

------------------------------------------------------

At last, charity program day! :D

The Ryonan team went to H-A-S's place all together. They arrived there at exactly 3pm. When they entered the hall where the program will be held, gleams on the kids' faces were to be seen. The kids were about 5 to 8 years old and there were about 50 or more kids in there. Some looked so dirty, others with bruises, others obviously looked sad, and you name it. But despite that, they noticeably looked happy when they saw the team come in.

The emcee spoke, "Now kids, here's the Ryonan team that'll make you happy this afternoon!" Applauses. Cheers. And the program started…

Ikegami did a dance number. Some kids even joined him. Ikegami looked satisfied about it and happy, not like yesterday.

Two /awfully/ sang. One danced again. One demonstrated basketball techniques but without the ball (how is that?). One did the storytelling Sendoh was supposed to do.

Uozumi told /corny/ jokes but the kids laughed at it anyway.

Hikoichi did poetry reading, mime, jokes, and /awfully/ sang again. They didn't actually know if Hikoichi really sang or he just have two poetry pieces.

Sendoh and Koshino kept laughing at their teammates. Ikegami gave them a stern look, got the mike and said, "Hey kids! You wanna see Akira Sendoh and Hiroaki Koshino dance? Or sing?"

"Sing!" A little girl answered.

With that answer came the kids request: to make them sing.

Sendoh moved at the center with Koshino. He scratched his head while laughing though inside he was thinking of a way to entertain them. Koshino just looked around, speechless and a bit nervous I reckon.

Sendoh was thinking… thinking… thinking… poof! The light bulb on top of his head suddenly lit up!

"Ok quiet now everybody." He said grabbing the mike to his mouth.

There was silence. The kids' stare of curiosity is killing Koshino.

"What is Sendoh thinking? Is he really gonna sing?" Koshino silently thought. "Maybe he's gonna dance." He thought again.

But no Koshy, he isn't gonna dance or sing.

"I'm gonna make everyone in this room scream, hoot, cheer, you name it in 3 seconds!" Sendoh announced while putting the mike on the floor. "1… 2…"

"3…"

Then their lips met. It wasn't a French kiss or something. It was just an ordinary kiss but full of love from Sendoh. It stayed like that for another three seconds.

The Kids then started screaming, hooting, cheering, you name it, just as Sendoh promised. The Ryonan team including Coach Taoka and the H-A-S officials were dumbfounded with widened eyes… but they cheered with the kids anyway.

Koshino backed away then ran outside straight away. Sendoh winked at the kids then came to follow Koshino. He found him near the garden.

"Koshy… Sorry about that." Sendoh, with his head down, apologized for what he did a while ago. It must've felt embarrassing for Koshino. "I'm really sorry But I can't hide this anymore. I love you!''

Koshino turned to him, and without further ado, he kissed him. Of course, Sendoh kissed back. This time, not only their lips met but their tongues too: causing a euphoric and lingering feeling for the both of them. After a minute which felt like eternity to the two, they parted their lips and wheezing, took in some air.

Koshino then whispered something to Sendoh, "I love you too…"

And a smile twisted on Sendoh's lips.

**OWARI **


End file.
